


The Fandom Universe Collides

by rainy_sunsets



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_sunsets/pseuds/rainy_sunsets
Summary: There are a lot of things I'd like to happen in my fandoms that are undoubtedly never going to. Therefore, through the wonderful magic that is fanfiction, I shall do what I please. Hopefully it's enjoyable for you guys too.
Comments: 1





	The Fandom Universe Collides

A/N: Hey guys, this is just going to me my crazy fandom venting place where I do whatever the heck I want to. I understand tht it might not always make sense. If you want me to do anything specific, just ask in the comments.

xox rainy_sunsets

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>>

Warning - I ship Jelsa. If you don't like this pairing, please read one of the other chapters. I apologize for any inconvenience. Although, if you ship any of these characters, please do tell. (I think I unintentionally crated a ship between Rainy and Jack. Crap.) 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>>

Chapter One - The Blue Room

Jack POV

I woke up in a cozy-looking room full of beanbags and pillows - which, oddly enough, I noticed, were all different shades of blue. In fact, the entire ROOM was drenched in the color. 

I should have been freaked out. REALLY freaked out. But for some reason, the room kind of radiated calm and security. It was strange, as although I had never seen this place before in my life, it felt like home. 

About this time I stood and turned around, only to find a person staring at me, mesmerized. 

"Ack!" I exclaimed, falling on my butt with surprise. 

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry!" The girl said, as she offered me her hand. Taking it, she pulled me up. I blinked, noticing our noses were touching.

She yelped, jumping backwards into a pile of pillows. I snickered at that, and I heard a faint grumble from the depths of the pile.

"Stop laughing and help me out of here!!!!" she whined, annoyed. 

Once we were both on our feet, I had questions.

"How can you see me? Who exactly ARE you? And also, where the heck am I?!?" I asked, confused.

The girl's eyes widened, and she facepalmed.

"Crap." she groaned. "I messed this up, didn't I?"

I decided that that was a rhetorcal question, and sensed it would be best to not respond.

Waving awkwardly, she introduced herself. 

"Uhm... Hi, I'm Rainy." she said, with a big dorky smile on her face. It was adorable.

"Jack Frost." I responded, still not entirely sure what was going on. "I believe you were trying to explain this... situation?" I didn't know how to phrase that.

"Oh, right!" Rainy remembered. "Okay, welcome to the Blue Room!" She did jazz hands. "Capitalized," she added. "This entire place is my home, and I can do literally anything I want in here. Watch."

Rainy snapped her fingers and a giant ice statue of me appeared. 

"Looking sharp!" I said to ice-Jack. Rainy snorted and waved her hand, causing the sculpture to dissolve into thin air. 

"That's how I brought you here." she continued. I was impressed. This girl was crazy.

"Anyways, you're here because you are one of my favorite char- people," she corrected hastily. "I thought it would be cool to meet you in person!" 

"I'm flattered, really." I said, batting my eyelashes dramatically. 

She laughed, long and loud, before flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Now, I believe some TV is in order!!"


End file.
